Día 19: Desbordante pasión
by Missclover
Summary: Por si esto fuera poco, el amor se compagina bien con todos los géneros. /Este fanfic participa en la actividad: "Mes NejiTenten"
Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

* * *

Este fanfic participa en la actividad: _ **"Mes NejiTenten"**_

* * *

 **"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

Llevaba poco tiempo en que optó por huir de la bochornosa situación en la que estaba metido en ese momento, no podía quedarse un minuto más en ese sitio oscuro sin ser capaz de ignorar lo más evidente. Levantándose en silencio de su asiento y sin atreverse a mirar a su novia, buscó rápidamente la salida de la sala. El grito de una mujer le hizo apresurar el paso, poco le importó si otras personas lo llegaran a ver por tan patética y cobarde acción.

El temblor de su mano derecha al jalar la enorme puerta le hizo recordar la cruda realidad por la que pasaba sintiendo además un sudor frío recorrerle desde su cabeza hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Su propio cuerpo era un peso insoportable para sí mismo y que estaba seguro que sus piernas le fallarían y caería en aquel pasillo con alfombra color azul como si un simple muñeco se tratara.

Ese diecinueve de abril sería su primer aniversario de noviazgo con Tenten, ahora sentía que sería la fecha conmemorando el rompimiento de su relación.

No estaba seguro de cuántas citas había realizado a lo largo de ese tiempo con su chica pero cada una era especial para ambos, eran días y noches que él disfrutaba al lado de ella. De gozar la presencia que emanaba su alegre novia, y pensaba que ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Qué estúpido era…

Frustrado miró el reloj eléctrico que se podía apreciar a lo lejos, pasaba más de las diez de la noche por lo tanto no podía dejar a Tenten a su suerte aún cuando ni siquiera sabía cómo podría volver a mirarla sin problema.

Como pudo se sentó en una de las bancas metálicas que estaban a su lado izquierdo, el olor de la mantequilla de las palomitas que se hacían en ese cine inundaba sus fosas nasales hasta hastiarle, su vista tan sólo se centraba en uno de los pósters que decoraba las paredes rojas dando el anuncio del estreno de la película que hacía segundos atrás estaba viendo. Nuevamente se sintió incómodo.

Pocas veces iba al cine, pues para él teniendo una enorme pantalla de plasma adornando su habitación era suficiente para deleitarse con gusto el ver los filmes que se estrenaban, sin importarle si pasaba más de un mes de su lanzamiento. Pero esta vez quiso nuevamente ir en compañía de su novia para ver _aquella_ película.

Días atrás, mientras se dirigía a la cafetería de su universidad y con gran probabilidad de poder toparse con algunos de sus amigos, en uno de los corredores del plantel vio a Tenten conversando animadamente con una de sus amigas hablando de libros y sus adaptaciones en la vida real.

 _Desbordante pasión_ era el título del último libro que la rubia amiga de su novia le decía con exagerado entusiasmo, no quiso seguir escuchando para darle mayor privacidad a la castaña por lo que decidió retomar su camino en busca de sus compañeros de la carrera además de comer algo decente después de haber tenido horas de estudio en la mañana. Sin embargo, al escuchar la respuesta de Tenten de querer ver tal película le había detenido su andar y dándole una idea de cómo empezar a celebrar el día de su aniversario que tendrían posteriormente.

Quería darle lo mejor para que ella disfrutara ese día y hacerle saber que le importaba dar ese tipo de muestras de amor aún cuando él las considerara cursis y ridículas. Su lista de actividades que planeaba con antelación podría considerarse cliché pero sabía que Tenten estaría lo suficientemente feliz.

Primero la llevaría un día antes, específicamente en la noche, a ver la esperada película recomendada porque el libro al parecer había sido lo suficientemente bueno con críticas positivas; después sería una cena tranquila y al final decirle lo mucho que significaba ella para él.

Decidió no leer nada, ni buscar la sinopsis de la cinta mucho menos el tráiler que hacía semanas rondaba por internet. Además que estaba seguro que le aburriría el género que promocionaba, pues se le había hecho extraño que su novia se interesara con una película demasiado cursi para su gusto, por lo regular ella prefería de suspenso o tirándole a lo chusco hasta lo infantil. Tenten siempre le decía lo aburrido que era ver una película de amor cayendo con el mismo destino como muchas otras.

Pero esa vez, en el momento en que la veía platicar con su amiga, supo que Tenten estaba ansiosa por ir a verla. Así que sin más, se fue a comprar los boletos por adelantado.

No supo definir la expresión que dio su pareja cuando le enseñó el título de las entradas que tenía entre sus manos. Le parecía ansiosa e inquieta por la pequeña sorpresa que le había dado, como si ella tratara de decirle algo pero conteniéndose, mostrándose inusualmente callada en el resto del camino.

Posteriormente les dieron el aviso que ya podían ingresar a la sala destinada que daría el comienzo de la función, buscaron sus asientos de los cuales él eligió con anterioridad y sin más esperaron al apagón oficial. A su lado, Tenten seguía con una actitud extraña, con un abrumador silencio.

Y luego empezó la razón por la que ella no se atrevía a hablarle.

Los primeros minutos de la historia eran tan aburridos que estaba seguro que pronto adquiriría la personalidad de Shikamaru Nara, amigo de hace muchos años, en dormirse sin pena ajena. Pero eso no pasó, un giro inesperado cambió todo el aburrimiento: La pareja que hacían de protagonistas estaban teniendo sexo.

Casi escupía el refresco al ver las escenas indecorosas que se reproducían lentamente; lamentablemente sus ojos no podían despegarse de la gran pantalla como si estuviera hipnotizado, y de repente, con un gemido indicando el clímax del orgasmo de uno de los personajes le hizo reaccionar.

Vio a su compañera tan roja de la cara, mordiendo ligeramente sus labios y de sus ojos castaños entrecerrados para no ver más allá de lo debido.

Así fue que dando unos minutos más decidió salirse sin decirle nada a Tenten. El bochorno era muy grande como para dirigirle unas cuantas palabras, de disculparse por lo idiota que había sido, por lograr un peor aniversario.

Ahora estaba ahí sentado, esperando a que la dichosa película romántica terminara y poder huir más lejos ya con Tenten a su lado. En su mente no dejaba de recrearse aquellas imágenes eróticas, y sin darse cuenta, el perfil del rostro de la muchacha era sustituida por la de su novia y quien le hacía el amor era él mismo.

El cuerpo desnudo de su chica en medio de una gran cama, gimiéndole en diferentes tonos, tocándolo y rogando por más placer, lo hizo enloquecer. El calor se le subía a la cabeza, y no refiriéndose a la cabeza de arriba. Aún cuando trataba de despegarse, la voz de Tenten se hacía presente haciendo más difícil la labor de borrar el contenido pornográfico visto minutos atrás.

¡Estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo despierto!

Comprendía ahora el comportamiento de su novia, el quedarse callada por no querer incomodarlo en que se había equivocado en elegir una película que él mismo creía era apropiado. Ahora entendía porqué de la conversación que Tenten había tenido con Temari —amiga rubia de su novia— ella le comentaba que prefería verla sola.

¡Qué tonto había sido! Pensaba que ella lo había dicho porque él se aburriría con el tema del amor. ¡Y vaya amor demostraban! También entendía el porqué la sala estaba llena de puras parejas jóvenes, sino era más por las hormonas alborotadas para tener una excitación antes de irse a un hotel barato en el camino.

Suspiró con ansiedad, y él había hecho una declaración sobre sus sucias intenciones con Tenten. Le estaba pidiendo tener sexo en su aniversario.

Sintió un leve peso en su hombro izquierdo, volteó para asegurarse que la mano que posaba en él era de ella. Y no se equivocó, ahí estaba a su lado Tenten con una sonrisa, sin rastro de enojo o repulsión.

— No me esperaste—. Dijo con calma, logrando sentarse al lado de él— ¿Así que no aguantas un poco de sexo, eh?

— ¡Tenten!— Rojo de pies a cabeza se mostró el cuerpo del Hyūga recriminándole por dichas palabras. Por otra parte, su compañera se reía sin ningún descaro por la suerte de su novio.

— Debiste ver tu cara!— Las intenciones de ella en quedarse nuevamente callada era con poca probabilidad de realizarse— Cuando dijiste que me tenías una sorpresa, sinceramente no me esperaba esto.

Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, el que lo tachara de idiota le hería vilmente su orgullo. Pero en algo tenía razón, en verdad era un fracaso para cosas de amor.

Un beso en su mejilla colorada le hizo salir de su tormento, se fijó ahora en una tranquila Tenten acompañándolo.

Su novia le abrazaba con fuerza, tratando de decirle que todo estaba bien.

— Feliz casi aniversario, Tenten.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Día 19!

Una enorme disculpa (tanto para La Secta como para ustedes) por el retraso de este capítulo que conforma parte del mes NejiTen.

Para mí, Abril fue tan agotador que aún sigo teniendo mucho trabajo, las ojeras bien marcadas y el sueño creciendo cada vez más en mí. Pero no les aburro con esto...

Los temas a elegir fueron: Película adolescente y tejer.

Pues bien, me fui directamente con la primer opción. De la cual pues, Neji no se lo esperaba xD Aunque de seguro el genio es más pervertidon en su casa (por algo tiene un enorme televisor).

Y bien en el cine hay de todo género de películas, el pobre del genio que no se fija en la clasificación, así se hubiera ahorrado todo el show. Jajaja

Ahora espero estar más al pendiente con las actividades que se vienen próximamente :)

¡Saludos!

*Dudas y comentarios sean bienvenidos. :3


End file.
